Blog użytkownika:ForeverNTM/Nadzwyczajny blog z okazji 10-lecia w pisaniu fikcji!
Hej! Dzisiaj, 19 stycznia 2020 mija dokładnie 10 lat od momentu wypuszczenia przeze mnie pierwszego odcinka mojej debiutanckiej fikcji pt. I Love Money. Z tej okazji mam kilka niespodzianek... tych większych oraz większych! Zachęcam do zapoznania się z treścią! Informacja o nowej fikcji znajduje się na samym końcu! ^^ Z okazji 10-lecia - ostatni odcinek Illness of Souls! Wszystko ma swój początek i koniec... Nie można tego było powiedzieć między innymi o Illness of Souls, które czekało na swój koniec przez prawie siedem lat... Fikcja dostała ostatnio nowe logo... 150px|center A dzisiaj otrzymało swój finałowy odcinek... Choroba Dusz - Monako Z tej okazji chciałbym serdecznie podziękować wszystkim, którzy kiedykolwiek przeczytali tą fikcje, bez was by się ona nie udała! Osobne podziękowania znajdziecie również pod odcinek (please)! Jak już o IoS... to pogadajmy o TDINTM2! Jak pewnie większość z was zauważyła, również TDINTM2 dostało nowe, odświeżone logo, które było wzorowane na jednym z ostatnich lóg serii America's Next Top Model... 150px|center Tutaj nie było wielkiego szaleństwa... poza tym, że w końcu ruszyła sesja modelek! Dziewczyny będą miały za zadanie pozować z inną uczestniczką i zareklamować szeroko pojęte akcesoria! Na dowód tego, poniżej załączam pierwsze zdjęcie z sesji przedstawiające uczestniczki - Ashley & Triennie! 350px|center Po stworzeniu wszystkich zdjęć postaci - ponownie odbędzie się głosowanie publiczności, które na celu będzie miało pozyskanie 1/4 ostatecznej punktacji. Zemsta Ameryki! Dzisiaj swojej premiery nie będzie miał kolejny odcinek Zemsty z uwagi na nowy odcinek Illness of Souls. Co za dużo to nie zdrowo (please). Jesteśmy już prawie w połowie zmagań gwiazd cyklu w walce o zwycięstwo. Fikcja ponownie, po tygodniu przerwy zyskuje miano fikcji priorytetowej i miejmy nadzieje, że kolejny odcinek ukaże się już wkrótce! Nowe wyglądy postaci & Ankieta! Jak dobrze wiecie wiele z moich postaci zyskało w ostatnich tygodnie nowe wyglądy, na które zasługiwały od bardzo dawna! '' W związku z tym myślałem o tym, by zorganizować krótką ankietę, która miałaby wyłonić dwie postacie (męską oraz damską) które otrzymają jako kolejne metamorfozy! Zatem zachęcam do głosowania poniżej! Kto według was zasługuje kolejny na metamorfozę?'' Która męska postać jako kolejna zasługuje na metamorfozę? Arthur Ivan Aaron Henry Arian Zach Gil Gustaw Mozart Kuahyin Don (postać z IoS bez karty) Steave (postać z IoS bez karty) Dr Jones (postać z IoS bez karty) Prof. Frous (postać z IoS bez karty) Luck (postać z IoS bez karty) Yoshi Porther Asthon Memo Nathaniel Tee Blood Lysandre Która damska postać jako kolejna zasługuje na metamorfozę? Brooke Kathy Atlantha Vera Venus Aminet Selisha Rolanda Potato Tomato Vivian Cleere (postać z IoS bez karty) Dyrektorka Monn (postać z IoS bez karty) Ann (postać z IoS bez karty) Sasha (postać z IoS bez karty) Atena Amira Lisa Pielęgniarka Clark (postać z IoS bez karty) Cleo Emilith Montana Lisa Catherine Melissa Eufemia Dariya Mindi Abi-J'Shiristina Gemma Dziękuje za wszystkie głosy! Nowa fikcja, która zadebiutuje po Zemście Ameryki! I chyba coś, na co zawsze najwięcej osób czeka z niecierpliwością... z okazji 10-lecia twórczości mam zamiar ogłosić fikcję, którą zajmę się po zakończeniu Zemsty Ameryki... bez zbędnego przeciągania przedstawiam wam... Total Drama Presents: The Bachelorette Totalna Porażka: W Poszukiwaniu Narzeczonego 350px|center Fikcja ta będzie spin-offem drugiego cyklu fikcji, który będzie opowiadał o poszukiwaniu narzeczonego dla największej divy moich fikcji Fatimy! Za wybór kandydatów odpowiedzialne będą "najlepsze przyjaciółki" Fatimy, czyli Rolanda oraz Kimberly! W roli prowadzącej całego show powróci po raz kolejny niezastąpiona McKey. W fikcji wystąpi dwunastu mężczyzn, którzy będą ciężko rywalizować o serce naszej kochanej Fatimy. Uczestnicy będą mentorowali przez Rolandę i Kimberly w dwóch zespołach: Team Rolanda oraz Team Kimberly. Fikcja będzie liczyła sobie wyłącznie siedem odcinków, a zamiast ceremonii wręczania róż, będzie się odbywania ceremonia wręczania zdjęć Fatimy z autografami. Poniżej załączam zdjęcia trzech pierwszych mężczyzn, którzy wystąpią w serii! Wide - Team Kimberly - "Przygnębiony Marzyciel" 100px|center Hayden - Team Rolanda - "Psycho Fan Heidi Klum" 150px|center Cheng - Team Kimberly - "Narcystyczny Supermodel" 140px|center Kto zdobędzie serce największej divy z moich serii? Czy Rolanda wybrała postacie przypadkowo bazując na tym co mówiła Fatima i znalazła zupełnie inne osoby jakich chciała Fatima? Czy Kimberly wybrała postacie, które doprowadzą Fatimę do szału? Czy Fatima wytrzyma z facetem dłużej niż tydzień? Tego dowiecie się już wkrótce w... Total Drama Presents: The Bachelorette! Dziękuje za uwagę! ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach